


Snow and pizza

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Draco and Harry are snowed in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Snow and pizza

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta, @keyflight790 ♥️

It seemed like such a good idea. Take his boyfriend to the Malfoy ski chalet, so they could have their first vacation together. Now though it didn't seem so great. Just the previous evening it had started to snow, big white snowflakes rapidly falling down. Soon the streets and everything were covered in a white blanket, but now Draco couldn't care about any of that. 

They were fucking snowed in. He had tried all the doors, before Harry had went and tried to climb through the window. Aside from a good laugh as his boyfriend landed face first in the snow, it hadn't helped, and so Draco had to accept the reality that they were stuck inside. 

Right now they were cuddled up on the couch, two mugs with hot choco in front of them. 

"So do you think we will be stuck for a long time?" Harry asked, looking at the other. 

"No clue. It could be a day or a week. How should I know how long it is going to be this time?" Draco answered, huffing slightly. 

Harry smiled at his boyfriend’s reaction. Draco had really looked forward to teaching Harry how to ski and show him all the little romantic spots, but now due to the extreme snowfall, he couldn't. 

"Well you're the expert, love." 

A pinch in the side was all the reaction he got. He looked around the room for inspiration as what to do, till he spotted a small cupboard. He pried himself away from Draco and went to look inside. 

He could feel Draco's eyes on him as he opened the cupboard. Inside were a few German books, but as he browsed further, he found some movies to watch. Looking through all the movies, he eventually decided on Elf. 

Within a few minutes he was back to cuddling with Draco as the movie played on the TV. 

Harry couldn't help but watch Draco's childlike expressions during the movie. He knew movies were not a completely new concept to his boyfriend anymore, but it still was very endearing to watch him during a movie. 

Once the movie was finished, they both had finished their hot cocoa and it was starting to get dark outside. The rumbling of Draco's stomach made Harry look up and realize the time. 

"Hungry?" he grinned at his blushing boyfriend for the noises his stomach had made. 

The blond didn't answer further but did move towards the kitchen. Harry followed the other, watching how he opened all the cabinets. The more he opened, the louder the cabinets got pushed close again. Till.. 

"There is no food. Only this box was in the freezer but I have no clue what food it is." Draco said, pouting as he showed said box. 

Upon seeing it, Harry's face lit up. 

"Pizza!" Without further explanation, he quickly took the box and got the pizza out of it before placing it in the oven.

While the pizza was being prepared, he tried to explain the food to Draco, who as a pureblood, never had pizza before. A ding indicated that it was done and as to not burn his hand, Harry placed it on a plate with a wand movement. 

Both took place at the table and with a pointed finger, Draco lightly poked the pizza. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his tactics as he handed Draco a piece. 

Just as he was about to warn the blond, that the pizza was hot and he should let it cool first, especially when eating it for the first time and not being used to it, Draco had already taken a large bite. 

Draco promptly shrieked and dropped the piece out of his mouth, his hands waving cool air to his mouth. It truly made a sight, and Harry couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him. 

Until he saw his boyfriends face and promptly stopped laughing. 

"Draco.. You know I didn't mean to laugh at you" he started. Only getting silence in return. 

Shit. He hadn't meant to make it awkward for them. Hell, the first time eating pizza shouldn't be awkward at all. 

"Draco please. I tried to warn you that it would be hot. And you know you laughed at me too the time I took a too large bite of ice cold ice-cream." At these words he saw a small smile on Draco's face and he smiled in return. 

"Do you want to try again now that it is cooler?" he asked after a few more moments of silence. 

The other pondered for a bit, before nodding and taking another bite. This time he didn't burn his mouth and was soon finishing his whole piece. 

"It actually really great food!" Draco exclaimed. 

"It is," Harry answered, before they ate the rest of the pizza together. 


End file.
